


Dirk Strider Beats the Shit Out Of Kylo Ren And Leaves

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, POV Dirk Strider, Reylo Week, fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk beats the shit out of Kylo Ren and leaves.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Dirk Strider Beats the Shit Out Of Kylo Ren And Leaves

"Bitch."  
  


You proceed to kick Kylo Ren in the nuts and leave, but return, kick him in the face, steal his extremely large plasma TV, and then jump out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> dirk says: lgbt+ rights


End file.
